Mind Games
by elfofdeath
Summary: Summary: The two most dangerous words in the English language are Bulma Briefs and Vegeta is about to learn why Chapter 2 is where the games start in full there is no Yamcha bashing XD first Dragon Ball if you think Vegeta is a bit oc sorry he is hard to write all angry XD
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games:

Rating m

Summary: The two most dangerous words in the English language are Bulma Briefs and Vegeta is about to learn why.

Bulma Briefs a blue hair beauty and a genius who could not be out matched by any scientist in the world as no one could match her engineering or match her knowledge or copy her work. The woman in her 20s never lived in fear of people trying to steal her blue prints or replication her work getting made as she knew it was impossible for anyone to do such a things. There was nothing she could not handle that was until she invited Vegeta to Capsule Corp as she kind of felt sorry for him for not having a place to go in the universe. However she had no idea what was in store when she invited him to the place, after all he was a spoilt prince who thought her and her parents were around to serve him hand and foot.

She had no time to deal with him, after all in reality she was running the company with her father translating her blueprints for mass production when she needed it. Her mother was having a fun time cooking big meals for him, Still Yamcha was around again now and she was glad he was alive again however ever since had was wished back she felt a strange distance between them. Had there time apart really effected them so much, she no longer felt butterflies around him, but she wanted work hard to keep that feeling she had before and she felt so attached to him still.

Bulma looked to him now sat beside her long-time boyfriend with a loving smile, she wonder if he felt that distance between them as well, but if he said did he said nothing to her about it. She had missed him so much while he was dead, yet this was different, her eyes differed toward Vegeta as she passed him he never looked her in the eyes or acknowledged her.

Still she had a mission in mind for the Z fighters and her guest Vegeta, the room was going to be a special gravity room which would improve on the space shuttle gravity room technology, she had got a good start on it lately and she was looking forward to showing it off. She sat in in the gravity chamber now as she looked out for a moment to the roof as she put all the electrical together. Bulma stretched out she had heard Goku was still in space having an adventure without her.

She heard footsteps and she turned around to face them, she saw the big hair prince now standing in the ill prepared room .

"You woman I want one of those space shuttles to go see where that idiot is." He demanded viscously

Bulma stood up and stretched out and sighed.

"Who said you could come down here and disturbed me, I told everyone to go talk to my father if they needed anything."

"I asked that man you call father, he told me to come to talk to you for some insane reason."

Bulma rubbed her head annoyed.

"Ok what did you ask him, if he sent you to me it must be something he can't handle." She said annoyed

"I wanted the ship not only to travel fast but for him to amp the gravity to 500 times of Earth's gravity

Bulma looked concerned now, she could do those things, but she reluctant to do it.

"That is and easy task for me, making the ship fast is child's work, I am concerned about 500 times gravity tough, I mean you've been training in what in the capsule ship?" She asked gently now

"Tsk 300 times Earth's Gravity you idiotic woman."

She put her hands on her hips now and moved forward toward him unafraid of the violent man.

"Hey your asking this so called idiot for help and if you want my help you'd better learn not to mess with me." She yelled

Bulma walked past him now giving him a glare and he followed behind and it was his turn to yell.

"Who would be afraid of a weak human like you. "

She turned and smirked now and pointed toward him

"Cause I'm a genius mastermind and you will learn that, maybe I can't challenge you physically like Goku or the Z warriors, but I can outmatch you in any mental game."

Bulma walked away she had a challenge him in her own way , her own precious way no one called her idiot or give her orders, he would learned why she was feared. She left the room stomping as Vegeta followed with folded arms as he heard her muttered things such as 'idiot I'm the smartest woman in this world.'

He raised his eyebrow behind her as they got to the garden that held the capsule ship and she looked around for moment and opened up a panel to look at the work she needed to do.

"So when you want me to do this for, I kind of know the answer but I want to go back that, but go on..."

He frowned no one talked to him with such manner, with little so respect, she said he could challenge his mind and he wanted to see if he could do that, the woman didn't seem as smart as she acted she babbled none scene to that weakling when she had seen them together, she talked fashion, she talked about their future, she didn't talk about the things she was doing in that room or the capsule spaceship.

"I want it done now! I want to see Kakarotto and I want to punch him in the face, I want to beat him."

"Well It wont be done now, I take me two days to do this job, but when you get out their punch him in the face for me, that bastard is on a space adventure without me his best friend, he refused to come back to Earth, not that I'm surprised."

She said starting to work on what he wanted her to do.

"Going back to that wife of his urg, but he dose have a son he needs to look after him, that man needs to learn more of how to deal with that responsibility, that idiot." She yelled slamming her fist down on the ground."

Vegeta stood looking board

"Still you wont be able to use this for the two days while I am making adjustments, bet that pisses you off, but just go off and occupy yourself."

She waved her hand now as to shoo him off now, but he didn't leave he sat down beside her and grunted.

"Two days I don't belief you." He said grumpy as usual

She looked to him and she moved her long hair coolly and tied it up.

"Look grumpy I have a life outside of fixing and making Capsules, I'll work on this till my date with Yamcha later, but after that you'll have to wait till tomorrow. "

She looked away and got a capsule and opened it up and her tools appeared before her. She began working away at the wires and mechanics, Vegeta watched her with a cold look on his face.

"Hey so why don't you know more about this sort of thing, I mean you spent all the time in space flying around in those mini ships, I mean what happened when those ships broke down and you got stuck on a planet you were going to destroy?" She asked curiously

His eyes changed a little, he seemed off put by her question, Bulma noticed he change in expression and smirked as her mind games had just started, she would show him how smart she was.

"I didn't need to learn how to fix them, if we got stuck we would be picked up by Frieza's men after all he would never want to lose a me, after all I was he slave and I could no defy him even when I wanted to."

Bulma didn't look away, she was learning more about him right now, she looked at what she was working on, she didn't want to pity this monster who had killed so many of her friends, who had wanted to destroy Earth. She wanted him to go in space he was here cause she pitied him.

While she was working on the machine she went quiet, she felt pity now for the awful things he experienced in his life, it explained why he was the way he was. Still she wondered something about what he saw in space, what aliens he had seen before he killed them. She had seen space, but it was Jupiter that planet they thought Namek and Namek it self. She saw the vastness of space the star she had wanted to touch as a kid. She looked up to the sky as Vegeta came closer to watch what she was doing.

"What?" She asked annoyed

"If I need to fix this machine I will learn how, after all when I am out there by myself and anything happens no one will help me."

"Well that is not true, all these machines can contact our company, so if you need help I can guide you through repairs, that's if you tiny brain can understand my words. After all only my dad can understand my scientific brilliance."

"Tiny brain? You dare talk to the Prince of all Saiyans like that."

She giggled and went back to work on the machines and pointed her screw at him.

"I did and I do." She said sticking her tongue out

He stared for a moment blinking at her actions.

She worked on the machine again, she was mostly quiet till Yamcha came closer to her and grabbed her and she jumped.

"Oh Yamcha your here already?" She said blushing

"Already, it's like 6pm Bulma you forgetting our date, you usually yell at me for that."

"Making modification to the spaceship for Vegeta, as he want to go to look for Goku."

She stood up and stretched out.

"So I am rescuing you from the evil prince hmm, good timing." Yamcha picked her up and she laughed not caring that Vegeta was still here

"You did, give me an hour before we head out I need to change and get my hair sorted."

"Vulgar woman." Vegeta said to himself

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Date and space:

A/N This chapter brought to you by Jeremy Panchy Briefs Kyle, yes I watch way to much day time TV in-between work.

How can a date go so wrong? The night had started so perfectly they had gone to the most romantic restaurant in West City and had lobster for dinner, they had been talking about something, she couldn't remember what now. Maybe it was her idea of going another adventure that upset him, or maybe it was the fact he said they shouldn't waste their time like that and they had a second chance to be together and they shouldn't waste it. She had yelled at him about the fact that he had gotten himself killed by that green Saibamen and they had argued from there. Yamcha was the man she had always wanted to be with and now she was clutching at straws to keep him as her boyfriend, after all how many years had they been together and they had broke up so many time before. Still most was her fault she was a loud independent woman who was bossy and vain, but that was just how she always thought she was. Still she walked through the capsule house holding her high heels in her hand, She held her head now trying to hold back tears, things shouldn't be this hard, she could see the end coming for them and no matter ho hard she tried to get that feeling back it felt like it was long gone.

Yamcha:

Yamcha walked home with his hands in his pockets with a sad look on her face, the man couldn't belief how he has messed up tonight. Yamcha had always felt lucky to be with a woman like Bulma, she was rich (although he was not with her for the money) beautiful, smart and funny and he had been a low life desert scum who had tired to rob her and Goku. They had gotten together so quickly and they had fought often and broke up so often, mostly Bulma blew up at him and dumped him for a little. He wondered when they had drifted apart and wondered if if could fix it. He slumped down now and thought maybe he ask her to marry her but that wouldn't fix there issues maybe they could just have a big talk and figure out things.

…..

Bulma walked through Capsule Corp and walked to the kitchen at 11pm and she was amazed she had got back so early, she saw her mother in the kitchen sitting with a eating Vegeta .

"Oh Bulma your back so early, what happened?" Panchy Briefs asked concerned

"Momma can we talk through there alone." She said pointing to the living room

"Excuse me dear, now remember if you want more food there are robots here that will cook for you, just tell them what you want."

Vegeta grunted as he continued to eat and watched the blonde woman leave with her daughter.

In living Room:

Bulma sat down now with a sigh as her mother sat looking concerned about her daughter.

"Me and Yamcha had another fight, Momma and there getting worse, I am clutching at straws to feel the same things I felt, I don't know how to fix us I don't want to lose such a nice guy, but I think I'm about to."

"Oh dear sounds like your not in love anymore." Her mother said "If you feel that way your better not to string him along."

"I know momma it would be cruel to do that, but I always thought we'd get married and have kids, but now us getting married wouldn't fix anything would it?" She asked crying now

"No marriage wouldn't fix the cracks or make things feel better, Yamcha might not be the right one for you." Her mother said gently "Just look at me and father, when we met he had just invented his first capsule and many believed I was dating him for his money, but that wasn't true I loved him so deeply and still do, we both love animals and we both love gardening and I've never met a man who I could talk to about such simple thing and he would never get annoyed. "

Bulma wiped her tears

"I know for a long time Bulma you act stupid to try and fit in with your friends and you find it hard to talk to anyone but your father about science, having someone around who you can talk to about these things is what you need." Her mother said brightly

Bulma nodded and got up now and looked back to her mother.

"Maybe I'll talk things through with Yamacha, but I agree I need that in my life, tell grumpy Prince I'll finish the spaceship in the morning I'm going to sleep."

She walked away to go to her bedroom now as she had a lot on her mind and she had a lot to think on her mind.

Morning:

Vegeta sat next to the space shuttle annoyed his eye twitching.

'Where is that stupid woman?' He tough annoyed ' It's not enough that she won't let me train in this ship while she fixes it, but she has no where else for me to go. Sure there is a pool and weights, but that woman is so slow she cant even make a gravity room quickly.'

After all Vegeta had seen those mind-boggling blueprints and got what she was making, it might be worth not destroying Earth for after he defeated Kakarotto in space. He tapped his fingers on the ground as he heard footsteps and saw the blued hair woman approach with a sad look on her face, she simply sat down without a word and began fixing the machine up. Her quietness was a welcome change, he watched her fix the machine, she moved her hair and looked to him for a moment.

"So your going into space again, so what are you going to do besides looking for Goku, we can capsule some food and stuff for you..."She said lowly "I wish I could go to space and escape for a bit." She said even lower

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, he could figure out this woman was she still playing mind games or was she just saying stupid stuff again. He had heard her comment before and laughed at her for a moment.

"Haven't you challenged me to a mind game, is this your game? "

Bulma looked at him for a moment, she could escape and not deal with breaking up with Yamcha, she continued to work on the machine, the sooner she got Vegeta out of here the sooner she could focus on her life again.

"Yeah its part of my game." She said gently

Still if she saw Goku again that would be great, but seeing more stars and planets, but Vegeta would throw her to the wolves if she went with him. However Vegeta got closer now and put his hand on the ship.

"I've seen those gravity room blue prints you know, they were in the kitchen last night while I was eating, there were intriguing to say the least."

Bulma looked to him now with a quizzical look as she wondered how much he had interrupted those blueprints.

"Really, I'm surprised you got what I was making, although I did write on it the blueprints. Still I have a lot to plans for it, I am only wiring it at the moment, but the weapons are going to be something impressive."

Vegeta looked at the wiring she was doing now, he had worked out some of her blueprints but still they were mind- boggling.

"The weapons will be able to track Ki as I based them on that scouter technology, also as the gravity goes up the weapon fire goes up as well."

She giggled as she went back to the control panel, Vegeta grinned thinking of that sort of challenge that machine could give him, but space is calling him, his rematch with Kakarotto was calling him, but this woman here had some great technical know how and now it was his turn to play a mind game with her.

"Well you have a lot of technical know how don't you woman, creating such things it seems worth not blowing this planet up for." He said as he moved closer to her even more

The evil prince smirked as his idea came to his mind.

"Having you to repair the ship would be an advantage."

Bulma looked around now and ignored his comments.

"As much as I want to go to space again I don't have time for that I run Capsule Corp. Anyways Someone like you would throw me away once my usefulness was over, I mean I know how you dealt with your last partner in crime you killed him."

Vegeta grinned and grabbed her so she couldn't move from his gasp, but she could move her hands. He sensed the Ki of that lover of hers

"He deserved to die, killing that Piccolo and destroying the dragon balls."

"Get off me now!" She yelled unable to move

She didn't sense Yamcha approaching, but Vegeta did sense it and he wanted to mess her and that weakling. Bulma tried to move but he was so strong and she felt uncomfortable with him begin so close. He grabbed a curl of her hair and as Yamcha came closer he whispered.

"This is a game you will lose woman."

The game off course that explained things, it was why he was acting like this, he was toying with her witha mental game with his own. Yamcha saw the scene before him Vegeta holding Bulma in his arms and he was putting his hand through her hair.

"Bastard what are you doing to her."

Vegeta smirked and winked at Bulma showing that he had won this round.

"Oh your woman was just saying how much she wanted to come to space with me."

He moved in closer to her and kissed her cheek sinisterly.

"Get away from her now!" Yamacha said annoyed

Vegeta stood up holding the blue hair woman and put her to the side gently as he needed that brain of her's in one piece.

"I let go of her, now what dose a weakling like you think you can do against me."

He ran forward quickly he hand glowing

"Wolf fist!" He yelled

He went to punch Vegeta and Vegeta moved to the side and punch Yamcha in the gut and walked to the ship. Yamcha held his gut and Bulma ran to him and held him.

"Yamcha are you OK?"

"Yeah fine... That bastard."

Bulma looked to Vegeta and stood tall.

"You know what your ship is done, Get lost in space for all I care, No One wants you here anyway!" She yelled out

Vegeta grinned darkly now as he headed to the ship.

"Looks like its game over for now, but I meant it when I said I'd be back for that gravity room, see if that mind of your can challenge me."

Vegeta got in the ship and left the Earth and left Bulma and Yamcha standing there the two look at one another and Yamcha said.

"This is what you get for inviting psychopaths to your home Bulma." He said sulking off

Bulma held her chest now as she was glad Yamcha had come to safe her from harm, he was a good guy reliable and always there for her, but still she shouldn't string him along when she no longer loved him anymore.

There was no escape from this and she knew her and Yamcha as boyfriend and girlfriend was about to end and what happened next was up to them.

A/N I wanted that end to be a bit more dramatic, the bit with Bulma yelling at the end was meant to be more vile sigh. Vegeta isn't interested in Bulma at this point, he did that to play her game and to mess with her cause he's the evil Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

The search the break up:

'Oh yeah I was going to break up with Yamcha right.' She thought 'However what is he going think after what Vegeta did, his grubby hand touching my body, touching my lovely hair, his dity lips on her cheek.'

She looked to Yamcha as she thought of what he thought now of her and what he would think if she broke up with him. Would he think it was because she liked Vegeta, that was unbelievable though, he was an ugly troll who disgusted her. Still He was kind of...

'Don't finish that thought Bulma he is an evil man,' She thought to herself

She sat down in the living room next to Yamcha and she sighed as she looked to him, he had saved her and she felt bad for what she was about to do.

'That bastard Vegeta did get one over on me with that move.' She thought 'I'll get him back for that when he..., if he gets back here.'

Yamcha sat back holding his gut which was bruised from Vegeta's hit.

"Looks I didn't want that stupid bastard to touch me like that, he forced himself on me although that is a reason and I want you to understand it." She said unsteady

Yamcha looked down now hearing her talk about that bastard he didn't want to hear of that man right now. Bulma held her hands together now and bit her lip.

""Well I challenged him to a mind game you see, cause he called me an idiot." She began " That was his way of playing a mind game with me."

Bulma watched Yamcha now as he got angry and put his hand on her hands.

"Are you insane Bulma, messing around with that psycho with a stupid game like that. He could have hurt you." Yamcha yelled concerned

"Maybe.. I just got tired of how he treated me, bastard got one over one me though touching me with his filthy hands urg."

Yamcha sighed and held his head for a moment, they both looked at each over awkwardly now.

"So... I wanted to talk to you Bulma I mean after our big argument I wanted to talk."

"God me to."

"Well I mean we argue so much these days and it feels so different then before." Yamcha said softly

"Yeah I feel the same, I can't help but feel we grew distant somewhere along the line." She admitted shyly

Yamcha held her hands tonight and looked down.

"I will hate to lose you Bulma, but I just don't think it is going to work like we are now. I really wanted to settle down you know..."

Tears came down Bulma's eyes and she looked down.

"Your such a nice guy Yamcha I always blew up with you and you laughed about it, I wish not to lose you from my life, but us in a relationship is toxic."

"I agree, so we not going to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." He said sadly

"How about we just stay friends I think we make better friends." Bulma suggested weakly

"Hey I'll be your friend Bulma, after all what friend wouldn't protect her friend from an evil prince, after all he said he was going to come back."

"Yeah OK, I'm still depressed though."

"Yeah me two."

They both sighed an Yamcha got up and rubbed the back of his head

"I'll guess I'll go for now, I'll see you around soon, I think its going to take time for us adjust to this whole just friends thing."

"Yeah it will, I'll see you around soon."

…..

Vegeta:

Kakarotto was no where to be found in space his Ki was nowhere and he was giving up on hope of ever having his rematch of finding out how that idiot became Super Saiyans. After all wasn't he meant to be able to become that, he was the prince of all Saiyans, he was an elite warrior and the fact that 3rd class warrior had become one so easily burned him up inside. He had ventured to many words to ask about him but no one had heard of him or had seen him.

He was wanted to challenge him, but he had giving up on that idiot or finding him and he was heading back to that dirt ball planet Earth. Working in the high gravity in this machine had giving him more speed and strength but not the legendary status, maybe working in that gravity room of that woman would help him out.

Vegeta didn't like Earth it was to slow pace it peacefulness, and there was no one of his power level to test him. He laid back in the ship now, he was surprised how well built the ship was, it hadn't broke down once since had travelled and he had to give the woman credit for building long lasting machines that lives up to expectation.

He began to approached the Earth, he smirked thinking of how he could continue his little game with the blue haired woman, she did entertain him by trying to outsmart him the way she did. He wondered how for he could push that woman and it seemed he was trying to push him in a pathetic way.

….

The capsule ship approached to Earth now toward West City and crashed just out on the Capsule Corporation. The ship crashed into the ground and it made the residents inside the house jump and they ran out to see there crashed capsule ship indented in the ground The ship's door open now and Vegeta appeared out out if with an evil smirk, The Briefs parents held there chest in relief and Bulma give a disgusted look. The fact he had actually returned to Earth was the worse and she was sure they would go into the same habits, Vegeta would ordered them around and again and she was sure he was here for the gravity room. Yamcha had been hanging around today and he stood beside Bulma in a protective manner, Bulma give him a look that said not to worry, as she got closer to Vegeta she could smell a horrid smell.

"Urg you stink did you not wash while you were out there."

Vegeta was still annoyed about the fact he could not find his rival and he was sulking he had no fight in him right now. Bulma gestured for him to follow her around and he followed, Yamcha stood flabbergasted by the scene and for some reason felt jealous for some odd reason.

"She has Vegeta completely under her mercy." Yamcha muttered

Or was he as they ventured into Capsule Corp, Vegeta face turned to a dark smirk, sure he was following her now obeying her but it was an act, although he could do with a wash after all this time in space he followed her around. He licked his lips a little thinking of a cunning game to play with her, she pointed to the bathroom.

"Get in there before we all suffocate from your smell." She said annoyed

He grunted annoyed and as he walked past her and whispered

"I look forward to continuing out game, but I do want to visit that gravity room after this shower."

Bulma nodded sarcastically at him and looked at her nails

"Yeah well leave your amour somewhere and I'll go get you some clothes, smells like your amour needs to be washed as well."

Bulma went to walk away now to find home some special clothes to mess with him. She was looking forward to starting the game again as she wanted to show him why she was feared and she had planned . Vegeta ventured into the shower now and took the amour off now and as he ran the water and he heard the woman come back in the room and she left clothing in the room, she barely look at him and walked back out of here.

"Urg disgusting." She muttered

She knew she shouldn't have walked into the room without knocking, but she wasn't even looking at Vegeta when she walked in. She wasn't happy he had come back to Earth and she must rather he would have stayed in space away from her and her family. Still she wouldn't be lying if she hadn't peeked at his muscles, after all it had been a long time since she had been with a man.

She ventured back into the depths of Capsule Corp. She sat on living room couch holding her head. Sure she the break up with Yamcha had been hard and she was still feeling unaffected by it she felt a deep anger inside of her because of it. She laid back on the chair now and got her book and began reading it, she could have done with the peace for a bit longer but she knew it would not last. She got one of romance books out as Yamcha ventured in and give a laugh.

"Still reading those trashy books?" He asked her amused

"Well I was about to, can't belief that bastard came back here so stinky." She laughed back

"I can't belief he followed you without an argument."

"Yeah weird, but he only here to try out my gravity room he said as much." She said annoyed "Well I'll give him a good test of it." She said laughing

"Sounds like your going to mess with him again."

Why not, jerk deserves it." She said turning around on the couch

"Guess I can't change your mind on that." He said annoyed

"Nope."

Yamcha held his head for a moment feeling awkward, sure they were friends and he wanted to protect her, but she set on getting herself intro trouble with this game she was plying.

"I'll butt out then, it's not my business anymore, just give me a call if he tries to hurt you though."

He walked out and away and Bulma frowned no and put the book on her head with a sigh, she didn't need anyone to protect her, or so she thought. Vegeta had threatened her often and had never hurt her so she had learned not fear him. She wanted Yamcha as a friend she really did but they were still learning how that would work.

She lay there for a long time annoyed till she felt the book being lifted off her head.

"Woman what are you thinking leaving clothes like this out for me."

She sat up and looked up and held her hand to her mouth seeing the fact he was wearing the pink t-short and yellow jeans.

"What? It's what men wear on this planet." She said trying not to laugh

"Men wearing pink how strange." He said stunned

'Did he just fall for it?' She thought

A/N: Next chapter Trouble in the gravity room and yes Vegeta did fall for that trick ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Conflict and respect:

Bulma looked to Vegeta trying so hard not to laugh, it was bad enough she had got him to wear those clothes, but he believed her story as well. Still he was an alien from space and maybe he thought she was telling the truth, but if he had paid attention to what other men then he would know she had played a trick on him. Still she knew why he had come here and she stood up now annoyed she couldn't get the peace and quiet she wanted at the moment.

"Now did you come here just to yell at me about clothing, if you please get lost I came down here for some peace and quiet." Bulma said roughly

"Woman I came here to check out that gravity woman, even if I don't have my amour at the moment I am sure if won't be a challenge enough for me to need it."

"Yeah, Yeah I figured that's what you wanted." She said sighing

She turned her back on him and walked out the room and gestured for him to follow her.

"Come along your highness, Gravity Room is this way."

She walked angrily and annoyed and Vegeta smirked he could sense something was up with her, the anger he could feel from her was a different one then he had sensed from her before he left. Her attitude had changed in general and she had feared him once on that green hell knowing as Namek, he had enjoyed seeing it. Yet he had not seen it from her again, she didn't fear him now and treated him with a disrespect he despised it. True the game was intrigue and her mind games, her intellect was intriguing to him as well the way she could build machine was not something he had seen being forced to serve under that monster Frieza. He decided he would rile her up a little before they got to the gravity room, as the game was still on between them and it was a game of wits and one up man ship.

"What has got you in such a bad mood, regretting the fact you didn't come and spend time with me in space." He asked shyly

Bulma laughed now loudly and turned her head behind her.

" Yeah right, I have many reason to be in a bad mood, not going into space with the likes of you is not one of them."

She reached the gravity room and entered the code to open the room, she walked in for moment and pointed around, as Vegeta scoffed.

"The room may look normal for now, but it's full of weapons and the gravity will go up as you program it into this control panel." She explained a little more enthusiastically

She pulled out a controller and she walked to Vegeta now with a smile as she stood close to him purposely.

"So you type in on this the numbers of what you want to train in on this, just wait to I step outside before you start trying to use it." She explained brightly " Although I'll be observing for today as the machines aren't fully automated yet as none of my so called friends won't test this baby out, therefore you're my guinea pig."

Vegeta laughed

"So why aren't those weaklings wanting to test this."

Bulma smirked now and moved to his ear.

"They know better then to do that." She giggled "Maybe after this you'll see why they didn't want to test this."

She give a sinister smirked and walked away from him outside of the room now, Vegeta I've a dark smile as the door closed, he type in the numbers to what he wanted to gravity room and he typed 300 times Earth gravity to start with, the lights went down in the machine, the simulation started up and weapons appeared out of the gravity room and Vegeta watched as laser were fired toward him now, he moved quickly in the gravity room to avoid the laser, they were very precise and he had to admit the lasers were able to track him very closely, he felt the weight of 300 times Earth gravity. The lasers fire as he moved swiftly but one hit him from behind him and shot him in the back, the Gravity Room shut itself down and Bulma voice could be heard on the speaker.

"You OK, those lasers are filled with with a lot of energy, after all there based on a early weapons I created." She explained

"I'm find, the after all Saiyans are as tough and this is nothing to me, but I have to admit those lasers do burn a little." He said less roughly

Bulma went quiet for bit and since the gravity room was shut down she ventured into the gravity room again. She was carrying notes around with her and she felt refiled that her invention worked the way she wanted it, she wondered if Vegeta was really impressed by her machine.

"So you really like it? " She asked softly "I got a lot of good information from this and I can fully automate this now." She said Happily

"It is a suitable device, but I should not shut down after someone like me get hits once, I could take a few more shots before this machine shuts it self down." Vegeta added crossing his arms

"How many shots Vegeta?" She asked intrigued

"At least 5 more." He said roughly

"Well good feedback, looks like I made something that even the prince can't complain about." She said pleased

Vegeta grinned now and walked closer to her and she gripped her notes closer to her, she wondered why he was getting closer this time.

"Well since your friends don't want to use it I'll take it for myself." He said roughly

"Well..."

She didn't know what to say, it was not like she could stop him and it was not like her friends were going to use it. She simply shrugged at him and turned her back n him, she felt better now she knew the machine worked and lived up the standards she had placed on it. Vegeta came up from behind and grabbed her arm now with a sinister smile.

"Well what, you trying to protest my use of this Gravity Room, it is the only reason your alive and I don't want to destroy this planet because of that machine and the fact you're the only one who can fix it." He said sinister "That and our little game is intriguing."

"Well good to hear that the reason I'm alive." She said with a sarcastic tone

"Well you should be more grateful then that to me shouldn't you, showing me the prince of all Saiyans such disrespect."

Bulma eye twitched now and she turned and yelled

"Why dose a monster like you deserve respect, you treat me or my family with none, I give you a place to stay in this universe and you replay with me with insults and demands."

Vegeta scowled at her yelling fearlessly, it was not the reaction he wanted from her, he wanted fear from her, but she showed none maybe he could go another way play another game with her.

"Have I not showing you respect with my complements to you as of late, didn't I compliment your work, your mind?" He asked her shyly

She held her notes and looked away in with her hand, she give a disgusted look to him now.

"You did but your still a disgusting evil man, its fun to mess with you though, I can do it without you knowing I'm doing it."

She tried to walk away now, but he still held her arm.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked annoyed

"Oh nothing, you'll figure it out, but I won round 2 without you even knowing, its what you get for touching me with your grubby hands, know I'll have to think of something even better for the way your holding me now."

He laughed and let her go now, but he moved forward to her, he got closer and closer.

"I really would love to know what happened to the woman that feared me on Namek." He said lowly

"Well what you should learn is your the one who should fear me." Bulma said softly

"Why fear you, your as weak as other humans on this planet if not more entertaining then half of them."

Still he sensed a strong Ki coming toward Earth a one he was familiar with and he became silent.

That bastard, he didn't kill Frieza at all." Vegeta yelled

" Frieza?" Bulma asked

"Yes and he's coming to to Earth, my amour you stupid woman you just had to wash it." He yelled

She backed away a little now feeling that fear he had wanted to see.

"Well it needed washing, can't you fight him without it?" She said lowly

"I miscalculated, who knew Frieza was still alive.' She thought in distress

"I am going to have to aren't I, its bad enough I can't become a Super Saiyan, but now I have to fight without my amour."

"Well if the other Z warriors help out we might have a better chance of winning." Bulma suggested

"You think those weaklings have a chance..." Vegeta said agitated

"It's better then nothing, if Earth is going to be destroyed then we should all go face it together."

"Face it together, what can you do? You are no fighter." Vegeta mocked

"No I am not, but if he is going destroy Earth then I'll go, after all I never got to see Frieza on Namek." Bulma added

'Vegeta stood stunned and walked out the room and Bulma followed.

'What is with this woman, she has no fear of anything, she has guts and brains, she is different." Vegtea thought

A/N: OMG SO TENSE! So yeah I change things around a little for my own gain, next chapter we get Frieza, Goku and Future Tunks, urg long chapter next. Also and that's how Bulma got some street credit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Frieza/ the discovery

"You thought you were smart tricking me, we could have all died because of your stupidity." The voice said angrily

He held her down on the ground as she looked up in desperation.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it would turn out..."

"Shut up, just shut up, you won't do anything like it again."

"I miscalculated I'll recreate you some more amour so you will always have more then one, it wont happen again." She said in distress

"Good that's what I wanted to hear." He whispered lowing himself down to her

…...

Hours ago:

Frieza was coming to Earth and all the Z warriors had gathered to the site of where they knew he would arrive, off course Vegeta was on his way there carrying a certain blue hair woman who had insisted on coming, The woman had demanded he take her or she would give away there position by taken her capsule 'plane with her. Her give an angry look as the weakling knowing as Yamcha caught up to them, he had been heading home when he had sensed the powerful level.

"Bulma what are you doing?" He asked in shock

"Going to the scene of the fight, Vegeta just happens to be my lift." She said cheerfully

"Bulma seriously why are you coming along and with him." He said angry and jealous

He had no idea why he was jealous, he and Bulma were broke up, however seeing Vegeta holding her like that made him feel a horrible feeling since he was a monster and a killer, yet his was holding his former girlfriend.

"I want to see Frieza , simple as that."

Vegeta grunted as he had no time to stay still ,his strength might be enough to take down Frieza, he moved forward passed the weakling holding the woman in his arms.

"There is no time for this, she wants to face death in the face and I will not stop her."

His ki glowed brighter and he flew quicker now, Yamcha followed with an angry look on his face. Bulma held her face as she felt the air rush passed her, Yacmha noticed what Vegeta was wearing though and tired not to laugh. He did wondered why he was wearing a pink shirt, but he figured Bulma was behind that to.

The three of them landed in the ground and all the Z warriors seemed surprised to see Bulma amongst them, after all even if Bulma was a scientist she was no fighter, but she was here none the less looking out fearlessly.

Still the other Z warriors looked to see what Vegeta was wearing and it was Krillin who was the first to laugh and Vegeta turned to him with a very viscous look.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked angrily

"Well its your clothes, I mean why a pink T-shirt."

Vegeta looked at his shirt then look to the woman who was holding her mouth trying not to laugh.

"You bitch you said men wore this on Earth." He yelled "This was all part of a joke, I don't have my amour because of a joke?" He yelled walking toward her

"Well I was not expecting Frieza to show up, but in a way yes."

He went to her in anger and he felt himself being grabbed and he saw the three eyed freak was the one who grabbed him.

"Save your anger and energy for that monster knowing as Frieza, if what we are all sensing from his Ki is right we will need every bit of it." He said calmly

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a look that said this was no over, but he turned his back on her and took a deep breath.

"You right."

Vegeta would get revenge for this humiliation later on when her friends weren't around to protect her from him.

…...

Frieza's ship appeared on Earth and had landed the Z warriors kept there ki energy down so he would not sense them, Bulma saw him and felt a sense of dread from the two evil looking men, she lost her fearlessness but she didn't leave, however something strange happened that day that would change things forever the mysterious blue hair youth appeared before them, they all watched as this warrior they had never met before took down the monster Frieza with his sword and then King Cold as well.

It was amazing things to watch, still the blue hair youth was a friendly person, but not everyone received his friendship with open arms. Vegeta had been denied his chance to defeat Frieza yet again, by another Super Saiyan, but how can that boy be a Super Saiyan , he had purple hair and blue eyes and looked nothing like a Saiyan. There is no way he was a Saiyan, no way in hell he would not accept it.

…..

Flash-forward:

He leaned down toward Bulma's ear as he held her in his grip.

"We got three years to get to know each other so much better, I can't wait to see how our game develops don't you?" He asked

He had pinned her down like this to embarrass her, after all there nothing worse to this woman then having someone physically holding her down, as she could not fight back.

"After all I still have to take me revenge for you humiliating me before with your trick."

Bulma tried to free herself from him, but his strength was to much, but it wouldn't stop her from fighting back.

"You think I am going to stop playing our game just cause your trying to show me up right now, your wrong."

He moved his head to her and as he did she bit him hard and his eye shot open and he stared into blue eyes for moment.

"Just cause you have me pinned here, doesn't mean I can't fight back after all you still haven't learned why Bulma Briefs is the most dangerous words in the English language." She said strongly

He felt something odd after she bit him he felt a strange feeling he had never felt before, he leaned closer now and Bulma closed her eyes and she felt his lips on her neck, she thought at first he was going to bite her back, but that was not what he did at all, he kissed her neck now and she bit her lips trying not to respond to the unaccepted attention. Vegeta gripped her hand now for a moment, then he came to his senses and got up and fired his ki blast at the gravity room destroying a bit lump of it.

"Why don't you fix that, it's all your good for."

He got up and left the room now in a rush, leaving Bulma with a flushed face and she felt confused by what had just happened.

'I bit him and he did that, I wonder...'

….

Present time:

The boy stood now looking at the Z warriors and he approached them now and said.

"Erm Goku is coming here in 3 hours." That was all he said

Bulma noticed a Capsule Corp. logo on the boy's jacket.

"Hey that's the Capsule Corp. logo, are you a fan of our products?" Bulma asked curiously

"Erm yes I am." He sad shyly

He looked away and Bulma smile and she was curious about him.

"So what's your name, where are you from?"

"I can't tell you that at all sorry." He said as he went through he jacket

"Oh." Bulma back away a little

She noticed the capsule now and he threw it and a freezer appeared.

"I did bring some cool drinks to pass the time."

….

Trunks sat and his eyes looked at his father, he had never gotten to know his father in his timeline as he had been killed during his early year, he was fascinated by him, he seem so surly and distant still, he guessed he was the way his mother had said he way at first.

Vegeta noticed her looking at him and give a harsh.

"What are you looking at?"

Trunks looked away and went quiet again. Everyone was quiet for the 3 hours and Bulma was board she wished time could pass quicker, Goku was coming home and she had missed him while he was goes, her 'little brother' was in for a telling off when he got home. When Goku arrived Trunks went to talk to him private and Bulma wished she could hear his words.

Goku was told that in 3 years androids would appear on Earth and in his timeline Goku had died from a heart virus, all the Z warriors had died and they needed to train for the 3 years and then Trunks give Goku the cure for the virus.

"When you feel the symptoms come on please take this, my mother invented it to late in our timeline and she feels guilty to this day that she let you die."

"Your mother? Dose she know me?" Goku asked him intrigued

"Yeah she dose, she know you very well." He said lowly

"So who is she?" He asked intrigued

"Erm well she is here right now."

Goku looked around and saw Bulma standing there and he giggled

"Bulma is your mother!" He yelled out

Trunks shushed him now, Bulma blinked and she muttered

"I swear I heard my name just now."

"So Bulma is your mother, so who is your father?" Goku asked excitedly

"..Vegeta."

Goku laughed again, he looked at the two for a moment blinking, he would never of thought of those two together.

"Vegeta as a daddy wow."

"You can't say anything to them though, I mean my mother told me herself that she and my father got together out of passion and loneliness, if you say anything I might not be boring." Trunks warned

"I wont say anything I swear, but wow I always thought she would marry Yamcha."

"Well they broke up, mother and Yamcha didn't love each over anymore.."

"Oh I see that's a shame."

…..

Goku said nothing about Vegeta and Bulma having a child but it was Piccolo who told them the news, in 3 year androids and try and destroy them all, they needed to train for that. All of them were shocked to say the least, but all agreed they would take this 3 years to train hard, Vegeta now knew he could use this 3 years to become a Super Saiyan and defeat the woman in mind games.

Everyone returned him, Yamcha headed back to his home for now, but said he come to Capsule Corp to train every now an them and in secret he wanted to make sure he kept his hand of Bulma and didn't hurt her, but in a way he knew that was impossible after all he was already losing his passion for fighting, but the protection of those he cared for came first. Yamcha hated to admit it since he mutually broke up with Bulma, but he still had feelings for Bulma, maybe he would always love her in a way, but he could see she was moving on and it sickened him to see where her eyes had gone.

Vegeta took the blue hair woman back to Capsule Corp in anger, he should not have to carry this woman, but yet here he was doing it. When they got back he would make her pay, sure she could drop her from this height, but he needed her to fix that machine as her father was no where near as talented as her. He had other things in mind, he grinned as they landed at Capsule Corp.

"Hey why don't you come to the gravity room and make those improvements is suggested before, these 3 years might go quickly."

"Yeah Yeah, I'll come and do it, I just hope these 3 years go quick, putting up with you for 3 years is horrible."

When Bulma got into the room she knelt don at the gravity room panel as Vegeta sat beside her now and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know I need to get revenge on you for your trick."

He pushed he to the floor now and held her in anger.

"You thought you were smart tricking me, we could have died because of your stupidity." The voice said angrily

…...

Bulma sat in the Gravity Room now holding her neck were Vegeta has kissed her.

" 3 years with Vegeta maybe it wont be that bad after all."

A/N: Here comes the that wasn't canon, I changed things a little and some more fun next chapter , the mind games change tactics. Also yes Bulma would probably not put up with Vegeta holding her down like that, but Vegeta wanted her to remind her of how strong compared to her she was and she knows she not in any real anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Instincts:

What had that woman done to her, she bit him and he reacted by kissing her neck, it was as mind boggling as her. In the past he would of not taken such a thing seriously and would have hit her for such action yet that was his reaction. Vegeta headed to the Capsule Ship to do some gravity training away from that woman and he had ruined her gravity room for her. He panted a little in anger as he didn't know to deal with what he had felt just moments ago. He rubbed his neck were she had bit him, he saw a tiny bit of blood on his hand. That woman had drawing blood with her bite, she most of bit him with some force to pierce some of his thick skin,s the sent of his own blood alerted him and reminded him of battle, yet it was a different sensation all together. He did wonder why her biting him and drawn blood caused him to act weird.

Still he wanted to avoid that woman as her skin had been so soft under his lips and he could not think of that right now he needed to focus on battle. This Capsule Ships may not have weapons, but he could use it for now.

…..

Bulma worked away in the gravity room angry, she had better things to do then, she wanted to go talk to Goku about what he had been up to in space and find out about his adventures as she really wanted to catch up with her friend. Still she had to deal with Chi-Chi who was jealous of her that stupid woman didn't understand she saw Goku as her little brother, although he had growing into a hansom man but she was OK with the fact he was married.

'I wish I had been there visiting alien planets learning about a new special, although I could always ask Vegeta about Saiyan sometimes that would be interesting, after all weren't all Saiyan meant to ruthless fighters, but what was beyond that. She was intrigued to say the least, she had been around Goku and it wasn't until years later she found out what he was, Vegeta had the same appetite as Goku, a similar fighting spirit, if not more aggressive, but what was beyond that.'

Still she worked on fixing the machine and wondered on where to take her next mind game, what had happened in the gravity room had her mind racing, she could think and work at the same time, still Vegeta's reaction to her bite was intriguing, maybe it was a instinct thing on Saiyan's part and maybe she could test that theory out, it was a dangerous game she was about to play, but she couldn't help but smirk about it. It was a fun away to toy with him, but she was also working on other way to toy with him. Spend a few hours fixing up the destroyed machine, she stood up and stretched out as she needed to make some new parts since Vegeta had busted some of her costume made parts.

"Damn I don't need in a lab remaking these, oh well I use this opportunity to make that spear amour for him."

She ventured to the her lab now and smiled as she saw her old sign that said 'No Goku's allowed,' she had hated him venturing into lab without her permission as when everything he touched broke and she didn't need that in her lab. Bulma sat at her lab desk now she sighed as she began working away on the things she needed to work on.

…..

Vegeta was done with training in the Capsule space as he felt his hunger growing, he had spend a lot of hours in there and he felt nothing close to that power he needed, he had three years to gain the that power, he had to archive it, not for this mud ball planets shake but to surpass Goku to face him again. He headed back into the building knowing as Capsule Corporation, he was not to found of this place they did provide him with food a place to sleep when he did and some entertainment. He ventured to the kitchen seeing the man and the woman that blue hair witch called mother and father, they called him 'son for some reason.'

"Oh hello son how are you doing?" Dr Briefs asked

" I am well, I came here for food." He said roughly

"Then have a seat son, my wife is just about cooking ." The man said in a friendly manner

He simply grunted and notice the woman was missing, he wondered what where she was and he wondered why he wondered that. He gripped his hand in anger for a moment, he tried to push that woman out of his mind, but yet the face in the Gravity Room the other day when she was beneath him looking up at him with those viscous eyes of hers, with such a fight that he had never seen in any woman.

When the woman put the food down he noticed the woman give him a huge amount of food, it seemed they had settled into his eating habits, Bulma came up from the lab and feel on the table and put her head on it.

"You OK Honey." Mr Briefs asked

"I've been in the lab all day..." She muttered

"You shouldn't over work yourself like that, I am more then happy to take on some projects, not running the company anymore leaves me with so much free time." Mr Briefs said friendly

She looked up and threw a capsule at Vegeta.

"Its your spear amour and dad I'll pass on some projects, I've got a lot on my plate, I've had to remake some costume machinery today."

She sighed as her mother put her down some food and she smiled weakly with a tired face.

"Honey you look horrid, you should go rest after food." Mrs Briefs said concerned

"I am not done in the lab though." She complained

"Honey you can finish it tomorrow, you get your rest, you've been doing to much."

"Yeah all thanks to a certain someone." She muttered

She eat her food now, she noticed Vegeta looking at the capsule kind of confused by it.

"You press the button at the top to get what you need out, I would do it away from the table though." Bulma explained tiredly

She finished her food and slouched on the table again, Vegeta was amused but it looked like she had been working hard on his amour and her machinery, he wondered how he could use this to his advantage. He began racking his brain on how to tease her with the mind games next.

"I'll give you my project tomorrow father, I'll also finish the gravity room tomorrow." She yawned

She walked out the room tired, it had been a long day after everything with that boy and having to do everything with fixing of machines.

She ventured to her room now and lay on her bed and passed out, all thoughts erased from her mind even those of her mind game.

….

Vegeta had finished his food and he was heading to his room in the guest chamber, he wasn't really tired but he wanted to try and get his mind off of that woman, but yet he could not, he cursed himself for over thinking it, he had to find out what it was. He detoured from his original direction and went toward where he had been told most the of the Briefs family stayed, which was the main building . He had never been in a place so big since his time on Planet Vegeta. He had been told this family were rich and famous, but it didn't impress him to much.

He peeked into rooms now, the parents were down stairs still eating and talking, he thought their kindness was a weakness that would them easier to destroy, but the woman had more uses then the parents, and inventor beyond her father's abilities to invent, she had also recreated his amour to perfection, since he open the capsule, in a way he felt like her gift was a wasted on these morons.

After all she had guts and no fear, if she put her mind to fighting she might have been even more of a worthy opponent, that fight she had shown told him that.

He was cautious as he looked around, he was not going to get caught by her or anyone. He found the woman's room as he peeked in he saw her asleep in a strange position she was on her back with a tiny bit of blanket on her body, she took up most of the bed by herself.

He closed the door and he yelled out.

"Woman wake up now."

She snored now and turned on her side still asleep, Vegeta growled now and shakes her and yelled.

"I said wake up!"

Bulma opened her eyes drowsy and rubbed her eyes.

"Vegeta what is up, why did you wake me up, can't you tell I was exhausted?" She asked annoyed

"I don't care, your woman what you did before has been on my mind all day."

"... What thing? I do so much I can't keep track." Bulma asked tired

"When you bite me woman." He yelled again

Bulma held her head and sat up, she sighed.

"You shouldn't of pinned me down, self defense by any means necessary Jerk." She said annoyed

"That is not what I'm referring to.." He said agitated

She wondered what give him the right to barge in her room like this, he always slept in room, she looked at him to tired to even argue right now, she looked at where she a bit him a saw a visible mark there and even she hadn't realized how hard she had bit him.

"It's how I reacted afterwards you stupid woman, you bite me I kissed your neck.. it not how I should react, as a warrior it's not how I should react."

Bulma chuckled lightly and grinned now, even her tired state she felt a deviousness of mind working away.

"Oh that... maybe it was just an instinct of yours, " She suggested

"Instinct?" He asked confused yet edgy

She knew what she was about to do was dangerous, but it was part of her mind games with him, she doubted he understood that."

"Well yeah maybe its an something your race enjoys hmm." She moved up and he jumped back as it was strange actions, she was talking nonsense right now how could his action be instinct. He felt her hand on him and he give a disgusted look, his eyes grew wide as she bit him again hard he gripped his hard together and looked at her and found him self pushing her down. He stared at her as she grinned a little blood on her lips now,she went to wipe it, but he leaned down gently and licked the blood himself, she moved her head away from him and she giggled.

"See maybe its instinct."

He blinked tasting his own blood in his mouth, the blood she had drew with her own teeth, he didn't let her go now. He gripped her arms tightly, he thought on her words and yet he couldn't understand his own reactions, it wasn't the pain that made him do this it barely hurt when he bit him.

"Woman you are playing a dangerous game." He said roughly

"I know I am." She she tiredly

He felt were she had bit and saw the blood, he licked the blood again, he let her go and go up and thought maybe she was right, the woman had done this to him on-propose, to mess with him. Was this really instinct and what instinct was it, the woman bit him and he was drawn to touch her when he would normally not want to, did her drawing his blood really cause that.

Bulma sat up now watching his action, she wanted to try and understand what she was doing, was it something to do with his race, do they like it when woman did that, did Saiyan woman do that to Saiyan men. It seemed even Vegeta didn't know that, Vegeta got up as he had somewhat got his answer now, still in a way his instinct now was trying to make him not leave and he ignored it. Bulma sighed now, she lay back on her bed, she had the salty taste of his blood in her mouth, she frowned and closed her eyes now.

'What am I doing, he killed your friends Bulma don't play this flirting game... not with him anyone but him."

A/N Man hard chapter to write, next the explosion scene squall, the bite mark is on the bear shoulder it's somewhere Vegeta can hide it from Bum'a parent's so that's why they didn't ask. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Caring

Vegeta wondered to his room now holding his head now, the scent of his own blood in his noise, there were many questions he had about it, it was not like his dead Saiyan brothers had talked about this crap, when they were out destroying planet he was young at first and they conversation only hinted at the fact they had fun with woman by taken them by force before they destroyed planets. Although they had told him they had to be careful though that none of Frieza 's army found out what they did, as he got older they told him more details but they left out this detail, maybe they didn't know about it, still he had also to taken woman by force once or twice when he had the time. Even if he could take that woman by force he had decided there was no fun in that. His people were gone now so he would have to figure this crap out himself, but he knew he should avoid that woman for now, since he seemed to winding him up on purpose. He lay on his bed now holding his head, why had that woman have to do this to him, the thrill and adrenaline from her bite was keeping him up right now, he had enough sense to get out of there, before he felt the more of her soft skin against his lips.

He had to focus on his training not this discovery, he closed his eyes now, why had they no one told him this.

…...

In the morning Vegeta decided he would focus on his training, he would distract himself from the whole situation, all he had to was eat his breakfast and train all day in the space shuttle since the gravity room was still broken since the woman hadn't fix it. He was annoyed she hadn't fixed it yet, he thought she had more stamina then that, but as he approached the kitchen he heard the parents talking again, why was it every time he was going to go in there they were there. Then again they did own this house, so they did have the right to be where they wanted to be, he walked in the kitchen and heard.

"Bulma's still not awake yet?" Mrs Briefs asked concerned

"She's probably still tired, she said she has been overworking herself lately." He said gently

"I'm still worried about her though, maybe I'll go take her breakfast."

When Vegeta walked in he give them rough look, they both jumped a little, they weren't expecting him to enter. Vegeta sat down and now and noticed they went quiet, it seemed he had barge in to a private conversation and he did not care.

The woman put some breakfast down for them all, but then went back to cooking, he wasn't in the mood for a big meal right now, a quick breakfast then she would be training for the rest of the day. He eat and got up and left and they two left in the room looked at each over knowing something was up, but still Mrs Briefs and said.

"I'll do check on Bulma now." She said gently

"OK honey, if she's awake get her to bring those projects down for me. I will help take her work load off her for a bit."

….

Mrs Briefs walked into her daughter's room seeing she was lying in bed still, she was still deep in sleep. It seems she was really tired, she shakes her daughter gently as she put her breakfast on the table beside her. Bulma woke up rubbing her eyes, she looked up seeing her mother there with a smile.

"Oh mum, what are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you Bulma, your never asleep this long." Mrs Briefs said concerned

Mrs Briefs felt her head to see if she had a fever, but she didn't but then Mrs. Briefs headed her breakfast.

"I was just really tired mum." She yawned

She got up now and eat her breakfast.

"Your father wants those projects to lessen your work load so your less tired." Mrs Briefs

"OK give me a moment, I'll get them together, I'll head to lab and finish my work." Bulma said softly

She got up and found her blue prints and handed them to her mother, she stretched out and then headed back to door.

…..

Vegeta:

Vegeta headed into the capsule ship now, he couldn't wait to train and get the woman and her actions out his mind. He headed into capsule ship and set his mind on his goal to become Super Saiyan. He set the gravity room to 400 times Earth gravity now and began to feels the effects of it on his body, it drag him down but he stood tall and moved around in it.

….

Bulma got changed into some different clothes and headed down to the Gravity Room, she took her costume made parts into the room and began to fix them into the machine again, she fixed her wired to it and made the machine repairs, she thought about last night and how she had been woke up by Vegeta and he was angry. She had made something happen to him when she bit him and she knew that already, it happen the other day and last night, his reaction was strange even to her. Still she regretted her actions in a way, she messing with was a dangerous man and last night was curiosity to prove her theory right. When she finished her repairs she stretched out and walked back to the main command and bumped into Yamcha. She looked at him with surprise as she laughed.

"Your distracted Bulma huh" Yamcha said gently

"Erm yeah I've got a lot on my mind, why are you here?" She asked softly

"I came by to see how you were doing and maybe do dome training." He said nervously

"Well I'm fine, just had a lot on my plate with work, I'm sure Vegeta training in the Space Capsule and I've just fixed the gravity room, you can test it you If you like."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, he was in no mood to train in Gravity Room and well, he had once tried out the Space Capsule and he couldn't handle that amount of gravity.

"No thank you, I'll think I'll get some air looks like you need some to."

"I could use some." Bulma said gently

The two walk together now together outside, Bulma felt the fresh air and give a refiled to feel it on her skin again.

"See you've been in the lab to long." Yamcha pointed out

"I guess your right." She said gently

She was glad Yamcha had come here, she was glad they were friends no, but as they walked they heard an explanation and they both turned their heads toward it and saw the capsule ship and exploded and Bulma ran forward in concerned.

"Oh no Vegeta." She yelled out

Yamcha stood flabbergasted by Bulma's reaction, when had she had started to care about him, why did she care if he was hurt. Bulma moved the rubble with her hands , Yamcha wondered if he should help her with it or not as he hated Vegeta with all of her guts.

Bulma found Vegeta buried under the rubble, he was awake and she give a refiled smile but he spoke now weakly.

"Get away woman I don't need your help, I am a Saiyan worrier I can take much more then this hit."

He stood up now and she sat looking up in shock but when he fell back down and passed out she grabbed him and looked to Yamcha.

"Help me get him to the medical facility, I don't have the strength to lift him." She yelled out concerned

Yamcha came forward reluctant and picked the passed out man, Bulma followed holing her mouth, she had never seen looked so injured, she again felt sorry for him.

'Damn.' Bulma thought

Yamcha and Bulma took him the Capsule Corp. medical facility, they had there own since it was just more convenient for the whole family and they had a family doctor who was often around and thankfully he was around today. Off course the doctor helped get Vegeta out of his amour and give him oxygen and fixed up his broke ribs. The doctor left after awhile as Bulma said she would look after Vegeta, Yacmha stood for awhile next to Bulma and he had to ask her.

"Bulma when did you grow concerned about that bastard?" He asked lowly not wanting to wake him up

"Just seeing him hurt like this, God I felt pity for him." She admitted lowly

"Pity for a monster like him, I know you have a good heart but this is too much." He said annoyed

"I can't help it, I know he's a monster, he killed our friends, but his threats are empty and he wont hurt me, I've learned that much."

Yamcha rubbed his head a looking down and he looked at Vegeta passed out lying in bed.

" If you say so, I've seen how you look at him Bulma, its why I don't want to him to hurt you." He said lowly

Bulma blushed looking down, whatever Yamcha had seen it was obvious he had seen something.

"I'll think I'll go leave for a bit, I'll go train over at Tien's."

Bulma noticed his attitude and looked away from him, she didn't know what was going on with him, had they didn't break up, weren't they friends, she watched him go and she frowned now. She looked to Vegeta and she watched over him with concern, she felt her heart jump a little and frowned and she held her chest.

'Is it really some thing as simple as pity, or is it beyond that?'

…...

A few hours later when Vegeta work up now and looked over seeing the blue hair woman asleep on a desk.

'What is she doing here?" He asked himself

Still there was no time to be lying here still, he got up out of the bed he felt the pain on his ribs. He went down the hall, if the woman had been there, then she must be finished in the Gravity Room, he held the wall now as he walked forward now holding the wall, as he entered the Gravity Room seeing it was indeed fixed, he turned it on again and as he tried to train he felt the pain in his body.

When Bulma woke up she saw Vegeta was gone, she got up now knowing he was to injured to be up never mind whatever he was up to, she ran down the halls. She knew where he would be since she had fixed the Gravity Room, she went to her her communication hub and turned it on and saw Vegeta floating around and she yelled at him.

"Vegeta what are you doing, your to injured to be doing this you have broken ribs for Kami's shake."

"Shut up and leave me alone woman." He yelled out

"No I wont leave you alone, you can't push yourself like this." Bulma yelled back

"I said shut up, I don't need your concern." Vegeta screamed out in frustration

"Well you have it." She yelled back "Were all concerned about you and your health."

He blinked for a moment and in anger rose up again.

"I don't need, I will never need it, I just want you to leave me alone." He yelled

"Fine kill yourself in there all I care." She yelled out in pain

She turned the communication screen off and leaned her head back, she held her had and knew she was wasting her time pitying a stubborn fool like him.

A/N: The whole biting thing will be resolved next chapter ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A feeling I want to feel:

A/N its gets a bit spicy this chapter as in sort of a lemon

He left the Gravity Room holding his ribs after hours of being in there, he had to push himself, he had to gain that power that was just beyond him no matter how hurt he was. He went to his room annoyed by the woman's actions before when he had been trying to disrupt his training with her stupid words. Her concerned was not needed, though he never had one care for him in his life. It was a strange thing and he brushed her anger before about him pushing himself was not needed either, he could push himself all he wanted. He lay in his bed now as he needed to get that woman off his mind, he closed his eyes now wanting to sleep still as he closed her eyes he wondered why biting him made him want to touch that soft skin of hers.

…..

Dream:

Blood was the key, the sensation of canine teeth biting him hard, he smell of blood entering his noise. Blood reminding him of battle yet now it altered him to desires to feel her more and more. He felt himself heightened by the site of his own blood she had brought out. He licked her her neck and heard her whimper beneath him. He looked at her with furious eyes, yet he wasn't angry.

…

He opened his eye, it was the strangest dream yet, it was no nightmare he'd had nightmares before, yet it filled him with panic. He had a somewhat idea of what he needed to do, but he wanted to deny it. He could not think of being with her in that way.

…

Dream 2:

He was still a child with his father he sat eating with his father alone and asked that day.

"How come I've never seen my mother?" The boy asked

"The woman knowing as your mother is dead, she give me what I needed and that was an heir."

Vegeta frowned now knowing he would never know his mother, still he wondered in his mind how they had met.

"How did you meet mother?" He asked

"OK I'll tell you this one thing, but not more question after that." His father warned angrily

"After a furious battle on a distant planet , I was drawn to her filled with after mass that came from battle." He went thoughtful of how much he would tell his youthful son.

"She was a First class warrior and she let me know she wanted to be mate with me the way a woman of our race should, it was how we created you."

...

Vegeta awoke again, he wondered what it was he father had meant, but the fact in his dreams mentioned mating he put two and two together. Maybe Saiyans bit Saiyans men to indicate a interest. in mating. He grunted down as he rolled in his bed annoyed , there was no way he would accept that, him and that woman together like that just to get him off her mind. He would sleep without his thoughts of her or anything else in his mind but the goal of becoming a Super Saiyan in mind.

…

In the morning Bulma woke up early wanting some strawberries to improve her grumpy mood, that stubborn man had put her in a terrible mood. Pushing himself to near death like that was unbearable to her. She hated seeing anyone even that monster get hurt, she hated she was concerned by him that she felt pity for him. She went to her strawberry patch that was mostly looked after by robots , as she barely had time to come here and look after it, she picked up a basket so she could pick strawberries as they looked ripe and juicy. She picked one of the branch and eat one and giggled as how nice it tasted. This was just what she needed.

Vegeta had little sleep last night, eve if he tried to push the woman out of his mind, but it was all he could think of and he would do something about it. He would get that woman out of his mind one way or another, it sickened him that he had to touch her but he needed on his goal so he could surpass Goku.

He didn't want her parents to know what he was up to, so used his Ki sensing skills to find the woman and he tracked her down and saw her picking a strange fruit, he was quiet as he got closer he was quiet. He saw her eat some of the fruit that she had picked with a smile he never seem.

Badum Badum

She turned her head now and notice his presence her and her face twisted to one of annoyance.

"Well your not killing yourself in the gravity room today." She said in anger

Badum Badum

He was quiet now as he walked up to her, she was still angry about his actions the other day.

"I get why you want to beat Goku I've seen Tien push himself to to try and catch up with Goku, but he knows when to rest when he needs it." She said in anger

Vegeta sat beside her now as she continued her rant.

"Why dose you have to be so stubborn, you put me in such a bad mood that strawberries is the only thing to cheer me up."

Badum Badum.

She eat another strawberry now, she notice how silent he was, he had said nothing, she looked back to the branches and put more of her strawberries in her basket, she was meant to be ignoring him for being a jerk not yelling at him when he won't listen.

"Why are you here any ways." She asked annoyed

Badum Badum.

"Well woman I think I worked out something, its been on my mind all night." He said roughly

She looked to him now looking directly at him, he was taken in by that beauty for a moment.

"Worked out what Vegeta, how to blow yourself up more?" She asked vindictively

He grabbed her into his arms now and she jumped a little.

"No I worked out what you did to me, after all its just a theory, but I guess what you did is what Saiyans woman might do to attract the attention of us men." He said lower

Bulma went quiet now as she felt his breath on her skin, she looked to him slightly worried, she trembled a little.

"Really but I'm not a Saiyans woman, I didn't know what I was doing." She said shakily

Badum Badum

"Not the first time, the second time you did it on propose to see if it was an instinct of my race." He pointed out

Bulma gulped now "I did indeed."

He moved into her now, she closed her eyes now, having him this close holding her in his arms.

Badum Badum

This was the same man who killed her friends holding her in in his arms, he pulled her backward a little and he looked into his eyes.

"You made it so all I thought about was erasing the desire you brought upon me, as your drew my attention to you."

Bulma mouth was open, she felt that anger leave her, she had played a game of flirting with him and this was the end result, still seeing his face even from this position, he wasn't to bad looking. He Still held her waist in his hands. He lay her down now on the ground fully and he moved he looked into her eye, she had stopped talking now, he moved down toward her again, he looked into her eyes he waited for her to move again.

Badum Badum

She looked up into his eyes she felt her heart pound and moved closer to him, he brought up to him.

Badum Badum.

She shakes a little not in fear now, she had no idea why she was shaken, she her lips to his shoulder and felt him grab her in an also anticipation, she found herself biting him again more carefully, she bit in and as she looked to him now. He looked to her now and pushed his lips to hers neck, she gripped him, maybe she was tired of being alone, maybe it was something else, but now she felt his hands room her curves she hides her head in his chest.

'What am I doing, why am I letting him hold me like this, kiss my neck like this, it feels good.' she thought

She felt him moved her, she looked at him now and kissed his lips gently, he seemed different now like this, he give her strange look as he moved to kiss her back. All those thoughts of disgust, of hating the woman were gone and something more primal was in works for Vegeta. They both looked at one another again, but the next kiss was filled with more passion now, she felt him lay her back on the ground, she felt his hand on her body now, if exploring her curves.

'Just this ones and I'll be done with her.' He thought

She looked up at the man above her, she felt his hand go under her clothes, she shakes again, she held him though firmly. He said nothing, she could feel his hand on her bare skin, she closed her eyes now, she felt him move her t-shirt up bit by by bit. He stopped though she opened her eyes now, she looked curiously, he looked at her with those eyes filled with rage.

"Vegeta..." She whispered

He heard her whispered voice now, she leaned up to kiss him again, she give him a passionate kiss again, she was tired of fighting whatever she was feeling and decided not to fight it. Vegeta was tired of fighting his instinct now, he pulled at her clothes now, she gripped him close now letting go of him.

He found self looking at her bare skin now, seeing her light pale skin beneath him, she was taken in by the beauty of the woman beneath him. He began to to take his clothes of now, he didn't want to waste time with many formality he just wanted to get this over with. Bulma looked up to him, this was more of passion thing a one night stand they both understood that, but would it be just that.

A/N I'm not a fan of written smut so this is all you get sorry -' next chapter regret


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Regret:

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other now in the after mass of what they just did, of course now they both didn't know what to make of it. Bulma couldn't look him in the eyes now, her face was flushed and she went to get her clothes now as she wanted to get away from this situation.

'What have I done.?' She thought 'I shouldn't of let it go that far.'

Vegeta watched her now gather her clothes and watched her in silence, he also felt regret from giving so easily to his instinct like that, sleeping with that woman so he could focus on his training. The woman grabbed her basket full of strawberries and rushed out, he also gathered his clothes now and headed for the Gravity Room.

…

Bulma put the strawberries to the kitchen and rushed off to her room now, now she closed the door behind her and he sank to the floor holding her head now in shame, she had just slept with the man who had been behind her friend's death, sure he was attractive , she she felt her heart skip when she looked at him and she wondered when she had began to feel this way. She felt her heart racing now as she remembered everything that had just happen and calling out his name, she cringed a little.

…...

A month later:

Vegeta had been training none stop and yet that power he wanted so much was still not coming to him. He still had many distraction, the images of what he had done with that woman, in fact all of Earth was tired distraction and he was tired of it and felt like he needed to get away from Earth to obtain the power he needed. Still there was going to be another major distraction coming his way and it was one he would not know how to handle.

After all Bulma had came to see what her one night stand had lead to, she had no idea how to tell Vegeta about it either. She had been feeling sick for awhile now and at first she thought it was a virus, but then she felt panic when felt it continue and then she took the pregnancy test and learned she was indeed pregnant. She walked the halls now feeling stupid for getting herself knocked up by one night stand that was filled with passion. She walked through the halls now and waited outside the gravity room with her hand on her stomach, she waited for him to leave the room. She could not be a coward about this, she had to face him and look him in the eyes.

When Vegeta left the Gravity Room now and saw the woman standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked on edge

She looked at him now, she bit her lip now and said.

"Vegeta... I have something important to tell you." She said stuttering

"What?" He demanded

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to have your baby ."

She held her stomach now waiting on his reaction.

He was quiet now he moved, she felt his hands her hands, in a way it was shocking news and he had no idea how to react, this woman was carrying his heir, yet it was unexpected news at the same time. He thought this was a bigger direction though and it would distract him from her goals.

"Well that means I am finally going to have have a heir."

He kissed her for a moment, but he couldn't deal with these distractions, he needed to get away from her.

"However I feel like, I need to get away from Earth to obtain my goals, there are too many distractions on Earth for me to get to them."

"What?" She yelled "So you think me being pregnant is a direction ,your going to leave me pregnant and alone!" She yelled

He walked past her now and give a grain and gives a mischievous smile.

"Yes I am I'll be back before the androids arrive."

She stood now feeling like a foal, she had to say she had growing somewhat attached to him. She felt her hate for him growing deep , she swore now she would never feel anything for him again.

A/N Next chapter deals with Vegeta's return and it the last chapter for this fic


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N Last chapter:

It was a rough time for Bulma Briefs she was alone during her pregnancy, she had her parents of course to help her through things, she was scared at the same time Bulma didn't want to be a lone mother and she worked hard to learn to be grow up a little to be a mother. Bulma had to step down from running Capsule Corporation, she let her father takes the reigns till she was ready to work again. Still when she had come across Yamcha and she told him the news of how she was pregnant with Vegeta's child and his reaction was one of shock and disbelief. Still Yamcha kept his distance from Bulma after that deciding it was better that was, Yamcha had seen how much Vegeta had hurt Bulma and it was everything he had feared would happen. It was hard time, but then something happened and she give birth to Trunks a month before she was meant to.

…..

She tired to call Vegeta in his spaceship when she went into labour but he never responded he ignored even that. Vegeta was on his way home though after he had achieved his goal, he as ignoring all communication from that woman, but when came back to Earth he didn't crash the ship. When he ventured through Capsule Corporation he sort out the woman's Ki yet he sensed a new Ki coming from her location, at first he thought she had found a new lover, but as he walked into her room he saw a small crib with a small baby inside. Vegeta stared at it now, the woman was sleeping in her bed, but he knew now why the woman had been trying to contact her for, he felt shame for missing his own child's birth. He got a closer look at the child now, he had a wave of purple hair and was wearing a black hat on his head, his eyes were closed as he was sleeping, he seemed to tiny . He got closer and the child opened his eyes now and Vegeta saw eyes were like his and the child began to cry. Bulma woke up and she saw a shadow in her room and she picked up a gun and yelled.

"Who's there, get away from my child." She yelled out

Yet as she came to her senses she noticed it was Vegeta in her room yet she didn't put her gun down straight away.

"Oh Vegeta its you." She said getting up

She got up and ran to her baby son, she picked him up and bounced him around in her arm and give Vegeta a frown.

"So I hoped becoming a super Super Saiyan was worth missing your son's birth." She said angry "Shh its OK Trunk, did your daddy scar you."

"His name is Trunk?" Vegeta asked shocked

"Yes it is, he loves his name." She said happily

Vegeta got closer to his son now, how could he have missed his son being born.

Trunks was boring prematurely you see I was so scared, I was hoping you'd be here sooner then this because I was so scared." She said, as Trunks went to sleep again

She put him into his crib and Vegeta watched, he found being a father strange and he had no idea where to start with it.

Bulma sat down down on her bed and yawned.

"Well I need to sleep when he dose, but I did miss you when you were gone." She said softly

Vegeta watched her lie down now and he moved toward her, he leaned over to her and kissed her.

"I missed your presence to, I will regret missing our son's birth for the rest of my life, but I now have the power to beat the Androids." He explained as gently as he could

Bulma yawned now smiling up at him, but she was still angry he had left in the first place, but that anger left her as she looked into the eyes tat were like her son's eyes. Bulma went back to sleep now and Vegeta smirked, he left the room now as the woman and the child needed sleep.

Epilogue:

It wasn't an easy ride for Vegeta and Bulma, learning to be a father was hard for Vegeta after all he let Bulma's and Trunks Capsule 'plane get blowing up and it was Future Trunks who had save the mother and son. Vegeta did care for his son and Bulma, but he had not learned how to show it and his interest battle came before the woman and Trunks, that was until Future Trunks got killed by Cell and it was the first time he came to see how important family was. It was not until after the Cell Saga that Vegeta became a somewhat better father, but that a another story for a different day.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favourite, reviewed this story, don't worry I have 2 more fics with Vegeta and Bulma pre written out look out for them soon :) Ones deals with Vegeta and Bulma after the Cell saga, the next the birth of Bra


End file.
